Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by AProDreamer18
Summary: Butch et Cassidy sont dans une situation extrêmement délicate, réussiront-ils à s'en sortir?
1. Prologue

Note de l'auteure: Les personnages de Cassidy et Butch ne m'appartiennent pas. Mon but est seulement de tenter de leur donner une toute nouvelle vie. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Enfermés dans leur cellule, les deux partenaires dans le crime voyaient le temps défiler sous leurs yeux, avec une lenteur folle. L'un s'amusait avec une bille verte avec un œil de chat qu'il avait retrouvé dans ses poches, tandis que l'autre, repliée dans un coin de la cage sombre, patientait avec appréhension. La peur la saisissait mais, part fierté, elle se refusait à en discuter avec son camarade. Le mouvement de la bille, qui glissait sur le sol gris et bétonné, créait un son qui, au fur et à mesure, paraissait devenir désagréable aux oreilles de la blonde. Celle-ci, désespérée, lança un regard glaçant et réprobateur à son collègue, qui ne le perçut pas directement.

— Butch… Peux-tu avoir l'amabilité de cesser de jouer comme un enfant, avec cette bille, s'il te plaît ? dit-elle avec une voix faussement aimable, cynique.

— Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, tu sais, Cass. Pourquoi m'arrêterais-je ? lui répliqua-t-il avec violence.

— Parce que ça me gave ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?! Ça m'énerve de t'entendre jouer avec cette satanée bille ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on a à songer à des choses plus graves ?!

— Comme penser au Boss qui va sûrement nous incendier lorsqu'il apprendra qu'on est en taule par ta faute ? Je préfère autant occuper mon esprit avec cette bille.

— À cause de moi ?! Tu te fiches de moi, là ! Nous ne sommes pas dans cet endroit par ma faute, mais bien par la tienne ! Si tu cessais de t'énerver pour ton prénom, nous n'aurions pas perdu de temps, et donc, nous aurions pu retrouver rapidement notre hélicoptère et déguerpir ! Mais non ! Môsieur Butch n'est pas capable de garder son sang-froid, juste parce que son prénom est déformé !

— Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Cassidy, que d'entendre son prénom sans arrêt déformé par les autres. Mais c'est normal puisque tu es une garce dénuée de sentiments, tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ton petit minois : jamais tu ne penseras à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi-même ! Pas étonnant que tout le monde te laisse tomber, après tout. C'est compréhensif.

— « Dénuée de sentiments » ?! Parce que tu te penses mieux que moi peut-être ?! Oh c'est sûr, tu es tellement populaire que tu passes inaperçu absolument partout où tu passes, crétin.

Butch observa son amie dans un mutisme profond. La pénombre créait des reflets magnifiant la jeune femme, qui, étant positionnée de manière sécuritaire, s'était elle-même murée dans le silence. Ils étaient en prison pour un vol raté, qui ne s'était pas déroulé comme chacun l'avait prévu, et cela mettait sa collègue en rogne. Lui-même était répugné par leur défaite si simpliste, effectuée par un simple contretemps qu'aucun n'avait calculé à l'avance. Jamais ils n'auraient pu savoir que dans leur plan se trouvait néanmoins une faille, faille qui ne leur sautait pas aux yeux bien qu'ils préparaient chacun de leur vol avec une minutie que seule Cassidy possédait. Son intelligence si aimée par le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, n'était pas infaillible, et cela s'était répercuté directement sur le terrain, à leur grand damne. Pas de doute que la jeune femme, dont certaines larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles, s'en voulait d'avoir mal préparé cette mission, et que les répercussions allaient être violentes envers eux.

Soudain, la lumière s'alluma dans le couloir, et des pas en cadence militaire se firent entendre. Les talons de la policière Jenny retentissaient, tandis que d'autres, plus rauques, la suivaient, avec une parfaite résonnance. La jeune policière se plaça devant la grille, sous les regards scrutateurs et intéressés des deux prisonniers, qui ne purent s'empêcher de s'échanger un long regard emplit d'espoir. Cependant, les deux autres policiers se mirent de part et d'autre de la belle Jenny, qui commençait à ouvrir la grille argentée, ce qui réduisait les espoirs des deux voleurs, dont une boule naissait aux creux de leurs estomacs respectifs.

— Cassidy Evans, veuillez nous suivre sans un mot. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous, ordonna Jenny avec fierté.

— Et… Et moi ? osa demander Butch.

— Vous restez là sans un mot, sinon je vous inculpe pour outrage à agent, et cela pourra peser lourd dans votre dossier, vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir, bien entendu.

L'homme se tut, s'avouant lui-même vaincu. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir une sanction plus sévère que celle qu'il risquait déjà. Il fixa sa coéquipière qui s'était levée avec peine et avancée vers les officiers de l'ordre public, se laissant menotter sans ne rien dire. La grille se referma sur le jeune homme, tandis que la jolie blonde, affichait un léger sourire sur son visage blanc, puis échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami le plus fidèle. Puis elle disparue de son champ de vision, le bruit de son pas lent retentissant dans les couloirs vides de la prison, avant de sombrer ne nouvelle fois dans la pénombre. Étant seul avec lui-même, il se sentit abandonné, et semblait ne plus avoir confiance en sa propre sécurité.


	2. Chapitre 01

Voici le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 01

Menottée à une chaise dans une salle insonorisée, la jeune femme attendait dans le silence. La pièce était éclairée par un plafonnier et la blancheur des murs la rendait éblouissante à ses yeux améthyste qui s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité de la cellule. En face d'elle se trouvait une table avec une chaise vide, sur laquelle un officier de police, sans doute une nouvelle Jenny, allait se positionner, tandis qu'à ses côtés était placée une caméra. Tournant la tête face à l'objectif, son reflet témoignait du mal qui la rongeait : ses yeux bouffis et son maquillage qui avait coulé montraient qu'elle avait pleuré, ses cheveux en bataille et dont les étoiles en couettes s'étaient détachées, étaient significatifs de sa lutte pour rester libre. Elle pouvait également apercevoir son sourire, qui l'effrayait elle-même : celui-ci se trouvait à mi-chemin entre une colère noire et une peur intense. Ses yeux améthyste prouvaient sa détermination profonde à vouloir se battre pour la liberté, pour pouvoir revoir un jour le soleil se lever et de pouvoir respirer le bon air frais.

Patientant calmement, elle songeait à son partenaire qui était resté seul dans sa cellule, et qui avait reçu une menace intense de la part de l'agent Jenny : qu'est-ce qu'elles les détestaient, ces greluches qui pensaient obtenir tous les pouvoirs uniquement avec leur grade de l'ordre public ! Les policières, pensa-t-elle, sont pire que les policiers : une femme est tout de suite plus manipulatrice, prête à obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut quitte à jouer avec les sentiments des potentiels accusés. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller à l'école de la Team Rocket pour savoir cela, étant elle-même une femme, il n'était pas difficile de savoir comment une policière pouvait réagir. À cela s'ajoutait le fait que les agents Jenny étaient des fouineuses malignes, qui, derrière leurs airs de bienveillance, cachaient un tout autre visage beaucoup plus sombre : les dossiers qu'elles avaient en main, elles les avaient étudiés en long, en large, en travers et en profondeur afin de parvenir à leur fin, soit, des aveux, parfois avérés, parfois totalement faux. La jeune femme qualifiait ce genre d'agissement de la manipulation psychologique, et elle était bien déterminée à ne pas tomber les deux pieds joints dedans.

Le regard sombre et immergée dans ses pensées, la jeune blonde ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de la jeune policière aux cheveux bleus. Le match allait débuter, et l'accusée était bien décidée à mener la partie jusqu'au bout. Croisant sa jambe droite sur sa gauche, elle releva la tête avec une allure fière, cherchant par tous les moyens à confronter l'agent féminin, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Un air de défiance régnait dans la petite pièce confinée, qui, celui-ci, s'alourdit d'un seul coup lorsque la caméra fut allumée. L'agent Jenny s'installa à la table, s'asseyant face à plusieurs dossiers. Cassidy fronça les sourcils en voyant cette pile de dossiers, ne s'attendant à en voir qu'un seul : le sien. La policière en prit un et fit glisser les autres sur le côté de la table blanche, avant de déposer sa possession sur la paillasse. Elle défit lentement le cordon qui le fermait, ce qui avait tendance à agacer la jeune femme blonde de part cette technique. La voleuse au teint blanc se souvenait de ses cours de préparation à la Team Rocket, cours qu'elle trouvait très intéressant.

** « Si par malheur, disait son professeur, vous vous faites arrêter et que vous finissez en salle d'interrogatoire, les policiers qui vous feront face chercheront rapidement à vous mettre dans leur filet. Pour se faire, leur première technique consiste à faire preuve d'une incroyable lenteur. Savez-vous pour quelle raison ils font cela ? Juste pour faire augmenter la pression : si vous vous retrouvez dans cette situation d'intimidation intense, vous craquerez plus facilement. Pour cela, il vous suffira juste de faire un travail sur vous, chacun sa façon de gérer, je n'ai pas de secret pour vous. » **

La phase une était enclenchée, la blondinette le savait, ce qui lui permit de garder la tête haute et une assurance irréprochable. Certes, elle s'énervait intérieurement de cette manière de faire de la « fliquette », mais elle se sentait capable de garder un semblant de calme et d'ignorance vis-à-vis de l'agent qui se trouvait en face d'elle. La voleuse sentait que son visage était fermé, que ses sourcils étaient froncés et que son regard était sombre, cela était un indice de sa volonté de combattre, telle une candidate entrant dans l'arène de la ligue pokémon, prête à tout mettre en œuvre pour ressortir avec le badge.

L'agent Jenny prit une feuille, que Cassidy reconnue aussitôt. La feuille était mise en page avec son identité et de nombreuses informations personnelles, avant d'être suivies par une photo d'elle. Ce cliché, se rappela-t-elle, avait été pris après une arrestation provoquée par ces imbéciles de Jessie, James et Miaouss, lors d'une mission dans laquelle ils avaient fourré leur nez. C'était la première fois que Butch et elle se faisaient arrêter, et cela avait fait éclater de colère le Boss, Giovanni. Jessie, James et Miaouss, selon le patron de l'équipe de voleurs de pokémons, avaient payé un lourd tribut pour leur comportement enfantin, mais cela n'égalait pas la punition que son coéquipier aux cheveux verts et elle-même avaient payée : leur amende était considérable et ils n'avaient plus eu aucune mission, étant jugés d'incapables. Ce souvenir énerva davantage la blondinette aux yeux pétillants, que l'agent Jenny elle-même.

— Cassidy Evans, 23 ans, née dans l'archipel Orange, membre de la Team Rocket depuis quelques années et connue des services de police internationaux… commença la policière.

_« Ouais, ouais, ouais… C'est ça, madame la policière, amuse-toi à énumérer mon identité, cela ne me fait rien de méchant. Au contraire ! Cela m'excite. »_ songea Cassidy, faisant naître un rictus sur sa figure.

— Vous êtes accusés de vol à main armée, d'effraction et d'homicide sur la personne de Daniel Stevens, propriétaire et patron de la propriété « S.O.S Pokémons abandonnés ».

_« Attendez… QUOI ?! Homicide ?! Mais pas du tout, vous faites fausse route, agent de mes deux. Y'a des choses à l'extérieur, faut l'avouer. En revanche, à l'intérieur ça semble vide. » _

— Pour cela, il est de notre devoir de vous interroger sur ce fait, pour que vous puissiez nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Donc, vous étiez, vous et votre acolyte, sur la propriété privée de Daniel Stevens au matin du 23 mai dans l'objectif de voler de nombreux Pokémons. Est-ce exact ?

— Ouais, pas de doute là-dessus.

— Bien. Vous êtes donc entrés par effraction chez ce monsieur, fervent défenseur des pokémons. Votre vol aurait pu être parfait si Monsieur Stevens ne vous avait pas pris en flagrant délit de vol.

— Je crois que vous êtes sur le mauvais aiguillage, M'dame.

— Ne m'interrompez pas. Je ne suis pas votre copine, d'accord ?! Taisez-vous sinon je rajoute « outrage à agent » sur votre liste d'accusation.

_« Tient… Encore cette menace « d'outrage à agent ». Ne connait-elle que cela ? En tout cas, elle n'est vraiment pas fine celle-ci, ça ne va pas être simple. » _

— Je disais donc, reprit l'agent Jenny, que Monsieur Stevens vous avait surpris en train de voler ses pokéballs. Il a donc tenté de vous arrêter et vous, voyant qu'il ne se laissait pas faire, l'avez lâchement abattu avec une arme à feu. Par la suite, vous avez fuis, laissant le pauvre homme dans un bain de sang, avec toutes les pokéballs afin de rejoindre le plus rapidement votre hélicoptère, qui était caché à plusieurs kilomètres de la propriété.

L'agent Jenny marqua une pause, fixant la jeune accusée, voulant déceler le moindre indice de mal être à ce déploiement des faits. Cassidy, pressentant le coup venir, ne se laissa pas abattre par la première balle envoyée : elle maîtrisait la situation et ce, avec une perfection dont elle se savait maîtresse.

**« Après que les policiers vous aient étalés les faits, bien gentiment et gaiement sur un plateau doré, ils chercheront à créer une instabilité émotionnelle chez vous via leurs regards. Ils essaieront de trouver dans votre comportement la moindre faille, et si vous faites ne serait-ce qu'un seul faux pas prouvant votre culpabilité, ils sauteront sur l'occasion pour vous démolir. Ils feront d'une pierre, deux coups, expliquait leur instructeur de l'école de la Team Rocket avant de poursuivre. Je vous accorde que cet exercice ne sera pas simple, car perdre ses moyens face à un regard réprobateur est facile, et cela, les flics le savent. C'est pourquoi il faut encore une fois, travailler sur vous. » **

La policière soupira d'exaspération en voyant que Cassidy ne se souciait pas de ce qu'elle lui racontait. Elle feuilleta le dossier sous son nez, mettant de côté des papiers qui lui paraissaient sans intérêt. Connaissant le dossier de l'incriminée sur le bout des doigts, elle ne se laissa pas démonter par leur caractère impénétrable de celle qui l'affrontait. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en déposant un de ses doigts gantés sur son menton. Un sourire vint illuminer le visage de la policière, qui avança son buste au-dessus de la table, en direction de la prévenue.

— Maintenant, expliquez-moi votre journée, ce vol, votre plan.

— Eh bien… C'était une belle journée ensoleillée. Je me souviens que ce matin-là, j'avais fait une belle manucure avant de partir au travail. Nous avons longuement cherché une proie pour voler les pokémons, et nous l'avons trouvée par hasard, en nous baladant en hélicoptère. Du coup, nous nous sommes posés à l'abri des regards, dans un bois, puis nous avons camouflé l'appareil. Hurm… Que vous dire d'autre… Ah oui ! Nous avons marché jusqu'à la baraque, et discrètement on a fait le tour de la bâtisse afin de trouver le lieu où les pokéballs étaient préservées. On a utilisé la technique de la découpe du verre, puis nous avons pénétré le bâtiment. En deux temps, trois mouvements, les pokéballs étaient en notre possession et on est partis avant qu'on nous arrête. Voilà, c'est tout.

— Ne croyez-vous pas avoir oublié de me raconter quelque chose de primordial ?

— Quoi ? Qu'aurais-je oublié de vous raconter, Madame l'agent ?

— Le meurtre de Monsieur Stevens, bien entendu. Je vous interroge principalement sur cette affaire.

— On l'a pas tué, ce type. On l'a même pas vu, que voulez-vous que je vous dise d'autre ? On n'a vu personne lorsqu'on a pénétré dans le bâtiment, personne je vous dis.

— Comment se fait-il, alors, que son corps fut retrouvé dans la pièce où était exposée toutes ses pokéballs ?

— Je n'en sais rien, moi ! On a juste pris les pokéballs et on est parti, c'est tout ! Que voulez-vous que je vous dise d'autre ? Des mensonges, c'est ça ?!

— Seulement la vérité.

La policière se leva et s'approcha de la blondinette, avant de s'asseoir sur la paillasse blanche, une jambe repliée en l'air alors que l'autre était tendue, avec le pied posé sur le sol. Elle remit son uniforme correctement et plongea ses iris marron dans ceux améthyste de la voleuse professionnelle. Cassidy sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer suite au dégoût naissant en elle. La fliquette exécutait une nouvelle pratique, qui devait mettre en confiance l'accusé et lui faire dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Mais comment ?

**« À un moment, si les policiers remarquent que vous n'êtes pas coopératifs du tout, ils voudront vous mettre en confiance en vous faisant une proposition alléchante : dire la vérité, leur vérité imaginée, leur donner des informations cruciales en échange d'une peine moins lourde, voire d'une liberté offerte dès votre sortie de la salle d'interrogatoire. Le maître mot, dans ce cas présenté est : méfiance. Il est important de ne jamais baisser la garde, de rester impassible et d'analyser chacune des paroles dites par les agents. Ne foncez pas tête baissée vers la liberté, car celle-ci est un leurre, un guet-apens que la police aime mettre en place. N'abandonnez pas votre maîtrise de vous-mêmes, ainsi que votre méfiance. Les agents sauront comment vous avoir, à vous d'être plus intelligents qu'eux. »** Leur avait confié leur maître de l'académie de voleurs.

La jeune détrousseuse fit face à l'agent qui, désormais, la surplomber d'une bonne tête. Ses yeux améthyste parcoururent chaque zone de son visage, à la recherche d'une ombre, d'une aide afin de savoir ce que l'agent avait en tête. Bien entendu, elle se doutait de ce qui l'attendait, et bien que la peur grandît en elle, elle veilla à ne pas se laisser avoir par la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui transpirait la fierté. Celle-ci baissa légèrement sa tête, puis la pencha sur le côté avec l'unique but de saisir le regard de la voleuse.

— Vous savez, Cassidy… Votre peine peut être allégée si vous décidez de coopérer avec la police. Peut-être même que vous pourriez ressortir saine et sauve, sans plus aucune incrimination à votre charge. Mais pour cela, il faut que vous acceptiez de nous parler.

Leur maître de conférences avait vu juste. Cette proposition était si alléchante qu'elle se pensa prise au piège. Souhaitait-elle mentir, incriminer entièrement son collègue et s'en sortir indemne ? Ou souhaitait-elle garder sa version des choses, qu'elle savait être sa vérité, et ne pas abandonner Butch. Il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs avec elle, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il vive la prison entièrement, pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas commise. La pression qui était sur ses épaules était si puissante, qu'elle eut la sensation, l'espace de quelques instants, de choir sur le sol.


	3. Chapitre 02

CHAPITRE 02

Le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur folle, et le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire dans sa cellule. Après avoir fait de nombreuses fois le tour de la pièce obscure, après avoir fait les cent pas à plusieurs reprises, il s'assit sur le sol sale, repliant ses jambes contre son torse. Il ne voulait pas en discuter avec sa camarade, lorsqu'elle était encore présente avec lui dans cette cage à pokémon, mais il s'inquiétait, et cette inquiétude ne cessait de s'accroître depuis qu'il savait sa collègue face à la police. Il avait une confiance aveugle en elle et il la savait capable de gérer la pression que ces flics allaient lui faire subir, mais malgré cela, il était incapable de s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Et s'il la torturait comme les policiers font dans les films ? Non, il savait que les agents de police, aussi sadiques et puissants soient-ils, n'avaient l'interdiction absolue de toucher aux incriminés. De plus, il lui était impossible d'imaginer une policière telle que l'étaient les Jenny, torturer qui que se soit, et ce, même dans le but de soutirer des informations, aussi cruelles et importantes pouvaient-elles être.

Dans un soupir d'ennui couplé à l'exaspération, il laissa sa tête tomber sur ses genoux, ses bras enveloppant ses mollets. Il tenta de fermer ses yeux l'espace d'un instant, croyant qu'il lui était capable de dormir un peu, au moins de faire une légère sieste d'une quinzaine de minutes. Seulement, les images de ce vol raté tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, créant une confusion dans son esprit : que c'était-il passé pour que celui-ci vire à l'arrestation de sa coéquipière et lui-même ? Fermant davantage ses yeux jusqu'à ce que ses paupières finissent par se froisser en de fines rides, il voulut éclaircir les images de cette journée, qui pourtant, avait bien commencé.

Doucement, les images se figeaient dans ses souvenirs : il se revit grimper dans l'hélicoptère de la Team Rocket, aux commandes de celui-ci pendant que sa jeune collègue aux cheveux blonds montait à ses côtés. Ils mirent leur casque, abaissèrent le micro devant leur bouche et une fois qu'ils furent prêts, Butch fit décoller l'engin. Pendant que Cassidy cherchait la propriété indiquée par leur chef de mission grâce au GPS et aux jumelles dont elle s'était munie, le jeune homme songeait tout en restant attentif à la moindre perturbation météorologique. Lorsque sa collègue eut repéré la propriété, elle chercha rapidement un lieu pour se poser. Tout semblait parfait, puisque l'hélicoptère se posa tranquillement, et après avoir camouflé leur appareil, ils partirent en direction du grand bâtiment. Leur vol obtenait des conditions idéales : pas de pluie, pas de vent, personnes aux alentours de la propriété. La pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient toutes les pokéballs était placée au rez-de-chaussée, de quoi leur faciliter la tâche. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se souvint qu'il avait échangé un sourire satisfait avec son amie, puis, à deux, ils se chargèrent de découper une partie de la fenêtre. À partir de là, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, sans peine, prirent les pokéballs et ils ont rapidement déguerpi. Il n'y avait personne, ce qui, à y repenser, lui paraissait étrange. Comment se faisait-il que la police puisse les arrêter aussi rapidement, si personne ne les avait vu ? Peut-être avait-elle repéré leur engin volant via des capteurs ? Non, cela ne lui paraissait pas cohérent.

Tout ce qu'il savait désormais, c'est qu'il se retrouvait enfermer dans un endroit plus minuscule qu'une chambre de dernière classe au Quartier Général de la Team Rocket. Dans cet endroit du commissariat, il n'y avait personne à part lui, et Dieu sait qu'en plus d'être prisonnier de la police nationale, il paraissait être prisonnier du temps en lui-même. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part penser, remettre en question sa misérable vie de voleur, ses sentiments à l'égard de diverses personnes et surtout… Prier pour que sa collègue revienne saine et sauve, avec un sourire en lui annonçant qu'ils sont libres. Prier, bien entendu, était un bien grand mot pour le jeune détenu : il n'était pas croyant, au contraire, il ne pouvait plus croire qu'un homme supérieur vivait et surveillait le moindre faits et gestes des hommes et des femmes. Son monde était si catastrophique que pour lui, il n'y avait personne d'autres sur terres que les humains, aucune force surnaturelle n'existait : Dieu n'était qu'un mythe duquel il s'était toujours moqué. Une seule chose pouvait le faire changer d'avis à propos du grand monsieur avec une toge blanche et de longs cheveux bruns : sa rencontre avec sa collègue.

Pratiquement personne n'aimait Cassidy, la trouvant hautaine, manipulatrice, égocentrique, prétentieuse et orgueilleuse. Au départ, lorsqu'il apprit qu'il devait faire équipe avec elle pour les ultimes épreuves de l'école d'entraînements de la Team Rocket, il se dit qu'elle n'était pas si terrible. Pourtant, le regard que la blondinette lui lança au moment où les équipes furent constituées était assassin. Celle-ci l'avait toujours considéré comme étant inférieur à elle, bien moins intelligent et elle se voyait déjà perdre face à sa rivale de toujours, Jessie, à cause de l'empoté qu'elle disait que Butch était. Elle n'avait rien d'attachant, et le nombre de fois où le jeune homme voulut changer d'équipière n'était pas possible à compter. Cassidy, se sachant naturellement obstinée et manipulatrice, n'hésitait jamais à faire plier son collègue, et cela pour n'importe quelle raison. Butch n'ignorait pas sa propre crédulité à l'égard de son équipière, mais il avait fini par se prendre d'amitié pour cette garce si détestée par les autres Rockets, mais en même temps jalousée de tous pour son incroyable beauté et son intelligence machiavélique hors normes.

Il pouvait le dire sans avoir peur de se faire réprimander : il était fier de devoir l'accompagner dans chacune de ses missions, de partager sa chambre avec elle et même d'être son larbin de service. Il n'avait plus de honte à être avec elle, car il la connaissait mieux que personne. Derrière son caractère extrêmement fort se cachait une sensibilité qui avait de multiple fois touché le jeune homme. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendue pleurer au beau milieu de la nuit ? Il était incapable de compter. Mais toujours, le lendemain matin, il se taisait sur ce qu'il avait entendu, laissant croire à sa collègue qu'elle était forte, que rien ne pouvait jamais l'atteindre. Ainsi était-elle : fière et supérieure de l'extérieure, brisée de l'intérieure.

Après plusieurs années passées ensemble, tous les jours de toutes les semaines du calendrier, elle n'avait pratiquement plus de secrets pour lui : il la connaissait par cœur, comme elle le connaissait parfaitement bien. Malgré de fréquentes et violentes disputes avec la blondinette, leur amitié avait survécu et leur duo avait très rapidement franchi les échelons des meilleurs Rockets, étant devenus les « chouchous » du Boss et d'un professeur complètement tapé. Leurs casses, à chaque fois, étaient fomentés avec rigueur, intelligence et malice, et tous leurs échecs étaient attribués à leur rencontre avec le trio de rigolos, vêtus de blanc et incapable de ramener un seul pokémon au quartier général. Jessie, James et Miaouss n'étaient que les pitres, les clowns, les incapables et une véritable honte pour la Team Rocket, mais Giovanni, le grand maître de l'organisation, ne souhaitait pas s'en débarrasser. Pour quelle raison ? Il ne le savait pas. En revanche, ce que Butch n'ignorait pas, c'était l'atroce perte financière que ses bouffons créaient. Dès le début, ces imbéciles étaient une tache sur le tableau parfait des voleurs de la Team Rocket : insupportables, inutiles, glandeurs. Trois mots qui, selon le jeune homme, les décrivaient à la perfection.

À l'image de ce trio d'incapables, Butch eut un sourire en coin, avec un léger rire. Ils avaient au moins le mérite de le détendre, ils ne pouvaient être fiers que de cela, puisque le reste n'était que du néant. Seulement, son rictus disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, songeant à nouveau à sa coéquipière qui subissait un interrogatoire surprise de la police. La peur lui prit au ventre à la simple idée qu'il allait lui aussi vivre ce cauchemar. Peut-être ne sera-t-il pas à la hauteur de sa camarade ? Peut-être la mettra-t-il dans le pétrin plus que de la sauver ? Si elle avait à aller en prison, c'est hors de question pour lui de l'abandonner. Cassidy n'était pas la seule dans le coup, mais le fait qu'elle fut le cerveau dans ce vol pouvait alourdir sa peine de prison.

Le jeune homme releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit la lumière s'allumer dans le couloir, dont un spot clignotait sans cesse. Le claquement des talons retentit, et son cœur se serra : peut-être Cassidy était-elle de retour ? Impossible, il ne parvenait à discerner qu'un seul et même bruit de pas, régulier et léger. Une agent Jenny vint se placer face à la grille de la cage, elle paraissait légèrement différente de celle qui était venue chercher son équipière. La jeune femme aux cheveux turquoise resta en silence devant la grille de la cellule, observant le jeune homme recroquevillé dans son coin. Elle finit par rompre le silence qui intoxiquait la cellule jusqu'à l'entrée du couloir.

\- Souhaitez-vous manger ou boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle au prisonnier.

\- Non, merci, lui répondit-il sans lever les yeux sur l'agent.

\- Hurm… Bon… si vous désirez quoi que ce soit n'hésitez…

\- Où est Cass ?

\- Ces informations sont confidentielles.

\- Pourtant vous venez de me dire que je ne dois pas hésiter si je souhaite quoi que ce soit. Et je désire savoir où est Cassidy ! commença à s'énerver Butch.

\- Jeune homme, calmez-vous ou je me hâte d'appeler mes collègues !

Furibond, le jeune homme après avoir lancé un regard noir à la policière, se leva dans un saut et s'approcha rapidement de la grille, perdant tout son sang-froid. L'agent, n'étant guère assez rapide pour lui échapper, fut empoignée par le col de son uniforme et collée avec violence contre la grille par le voleur. Les dents serrées les unes contre les autres, la respiration haletante, Butch se remit à parler d'un ton menaçant :

\- Où est Cassidy ?!

\- Je ne peux rien dire et ce ne sera sûrement pas à un être ignoble comme vous que je le dirais, répliqua la jeune policière sans une once de panique.

\- Vous êtes des ordures, vous tous, les flics !

\- N'interchangez pas les rôles. Nous faisons le bien autour de nous, pendant que vous, vous volez des êtres innocents, agressez des personnes qui en resteront traumatisées à vie, et en plus de cela, je suis convaincue que vous êtes capables de tuer.

\- Tuer ? Oh que oui on serait capable de le faire ! Tuer des flics ça doit être amusant.

Butch lâcha subitement la policière en voyant débarquer des hommes armés, qui vinrent au secours de l'agent Jenny. Ses sourcils se froncèrent pendant qu'un sourire en coin respirant la colère vint se positionner sur son visage, ridé de haine. Les regards que l'agent Jenny et lui se rencontrèrent, glaçants et claquants, le dégoût transpirant de chacune de leurs pores. Les hommes baraqués avaient leurs armes pointées sur le jeune homme, qui se recula et retourna dans le fond de sa cellule. Cela ne lui servait plus à rien de provoquer une nouvelle fois une profession si faible, sans courage et qui sentait mauvais à ses propres narines. Se collant au mur, croisant les bras et posant un pied contre la paroi gelée, il se savait observé par la policière, qui affichait un sourire sur son visage.

\- Arcanin, sort de ta pokéball.

Le gros pokémon canin obéit immédiatement à sa maîtresse et s'assit à ses côtés, pendant que les deux policiers baraqués s'installaient de part et d'autre de la grille de la cellule.

\- Arcanin, tu vas rester bien sagement devant cette grille, d'accord ? Il faut que tu gardes un œil sur ce dangereux prisonnier. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, aboie une fois puis attaque. Je compte sur toi, dit la policière en caressant affectueusement son pokémon.

Celui-ci se tourna instinctivement vers Butch, lui donnant l'impression d'être jugé. Le pokémon lorgna rapidement sur le détenu puis retourna sa tête vers le couloir, tête haute et fier. Butch avait la drôle de sensation d'être inférieur au bel Arcanin, qui était davantage confiant que lui-même.

_« Cet Arcanin ressemble à Cassidy : son poil est aussi beau, brillant, soyeux et paraît aussi doux que les cheveux de Cass. Et que dire de l'attitude du pokémon ? Tête haute et fière, le dos bien droit et ce même s'il est assis… »_ pensa-t-il avec un léger rire, qui attira un regard réprobateur du pokémon fétiche de l'agent Jenny. Il abaissa son menton sur son torse et fixa ses yeux marrons sur le sol. _« Même par ce regard, Arcanin te ressemble. Je ne sais combien de fois tu as pu me lancer un tel coup d'œil… Ah, Cass… Tu parviens à rester près de moi-même si tu n'es pas présente. Mais je t'en supplie, fais attention à toi. »_


End file.
